


Art for All Roads Lead to Nowhere (Except the One that Leads to You)

by Lynds



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DGHDA Big Bang and Beginner Bang 2018, Developing Relationship, Dirk Gently Needs a Hug, Fanart, Gangs, Guilt, Kidnapping, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Mutual Pining, Road Trips, Slow Burn, Todd Brotzman is Bad at Feelings, Todd Brotzman's Spiral of Self Hate, Traditional Media, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynds/pseuds/Lynds
Summary: Todd knows the work he does isn't the most morally sound, being a delivery guy for a local gang was never going to to be, but the job is good, the pay is better, and no matter how temporary it was supposed to be when he started he has no intention of stopping now.Then a strange man with an even stranger name wakes up in the trunk of his car, and everything goes to shit.





	1. Nope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Roads Lead to Nowhere (Except the one that Leads to You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734091) by [electricteatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricteatime/pseuds/electricteatime). 



> This is the art for Kieren's amazing story, [All Roads Lead to Nowhere (Except the One that Leads to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734091), which I have been SO EXCITED about for ages! Here are some scenes from it...

Todd scrambles to open the car door and flings himself away from the vehicle, stumbling backwards until he lands on his ass, staring at the car with wide eyes and struggling to catch his breath past the sheer terror that’s overcome him all of a sudden.


	2. I know you're there

"A five star experience really is very rare, I’ve never actually had one before, but I suppose it would be nice. Today feels like a lucky day at least. I thought I’d try my chances.”


	3. Am I a bad person?

“I didn’t know,” he admits, voice rough, little more than a whisper but he’s fairly sure Dirk can hear him anyway. It’s pretty quiet out here. “I didn’t know it was… that you were… If I’d known-”


	4. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so sketchy!! I just read this scene and COULDN'T RESIST sketching it out, but I only had a couple of hours lol!

“Shh,” Dirk shushes him. Todd can hear how close to sleep he is, and he wants to leave him to it. But there’s a lump in his throat he can’t ignore, a helpless feeling clawing at his chest and he has to shut his eyes to stop himself from crying. He curls into him a little more, taking comfort where he knows he shouldn’t.


End file.
